


The Misfortune of Makoto Tachibana

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything he had planned for Haru was ruined. He was the worst boyfriend in the world."</p>
<p>Prompt: "MakoHaru!! Maybe one of them tries and do something nice for the other for valentines but it goes all wrong-- the other doesn't mind because it's about being together anyway. Fluffy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfortune of Makoto Tachibana

**Author's Note:**

> Super late for Valentine's Day, but I hope it's still appreciated. Requested by lenacs of tumblr. Hope you all like it!

If one were to really get down to the heart of things, it was that Makoto was a complete romantic and what was expected of a romantic was that they saw Valentine’s Day as really important. Typically on that holiday, Makoto was the type to do small things for his friends, like give them chocolates, but this year was special. This year he was dating Haruka Nanase. 

He and Haru had been dating for a few months now and it had been going fairly well, but Haru was not one to be big on the romance. As a result, Makoto did not expect to get something on Valentine’s Day from his boyfriend, but he still found it important to shower Haru with adoration on that special day. He had spent the last few weeks planning to make it the best day possible for Haru. 

First step was to pick up the bouquet he had ordered, but when he walked into the flower shop bright and early on February fourteenth, he was met with disappointment. 

“I’m sorry, did you say Makoto Tachibana? We don’t have an order under that name,” said the woman at the counter. 

Makoto gasped at her. “What? But I ordered it last week. Could you check again?” 

The woman looked through her book again, but shook her head when she came up empty. Makoto then decided to try and buy a different bouquet, any bouquet, but it turned out that all the flowers in stock were being used for other people’s orders. Makoto was forced to leave the store empty handed, hanging his head in shame. 

Next up, he stopped by the store to pick up chocolate. There wasn’t much left, but he managed to snag a decent sized box. He was on his way back to his house to begin cooking the romantic meal he had planned when the bag slipped out of his hand. The box of chocolates fell from the bag and landed in a puddle. Makoto dove for the chocolate, covering himself in mud in the process. When he looked at the box, it was soaked through. There was no way he could give this to Haru and dejectedly, he tossed it in the nearest garbage can. 

When Makoto got home, he changed out of his muddied clothing and set to work on the meal he was cooking for the two of them. He had left the stove alone for maybe a minute but when he returned, there was a burning smell in the kitchen. After managing to put out the fire, Makoto checked on the damaged and it was clear that what he had made could not be consumed. 

Sinking down onto the floor, Makoto put his head in between his knees and started to softly sob. He had wanted nothing more than to make today special for Haru, but he could not even do that. He had messed up terribly and there was nothing he could do to salvage anything. Everything he had planned for Haru was ruined. He was the worst boyfriend in the world. He could not even manage to make Valentine’s special.

The doorbell rang and Makoto stuck his head up. He checked the time. It was noon, the time that Haru was supposed to come over. Makoto’s eye grew wide. What was he supposed to do? Was there anything he could do?

Slowly, he stood up and wiped his face as best as he could to hide the evidence that he had been crying. Haru would probably notice anyway, but he had to try. He had to face just how terribly he had messed up. He sluggishly made his way over to the door and slowly pulled it open.

As expected, Haru stood on the other side. Makoto’s stomach dropped. 

Before Haru could get a word out, Makoto screamed, “I’m sorry! I ruined Valentine’s Day! I know you probably don’t see it as important, but I had so much planned and it was all ruined! I tried to get flowers, but apparently I didn’t make the order properly. Then the chocolate I bought landed in the mud and I tried to make food but-“ Suddenly, Makoto was cut off by Haru leaning up and kissing him and pressing something into his hands. When Haru backed away, Makoto looked down to see a bag of snacks and out of the top of the bag, a copy of Finding Nemo was sticking out. 

“I figured a movie would be a good idea for today,” said Haru. “But we can do something else if you want?”

Makoto grinned and hugged Haru as tightly as the bag allowed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s perfect.”


End file.
